


i hear it all in the center of my heart (you're the love of my life)

by undercover_martyr



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercover_martyr/pseuds/undercover_martyr
Summary: “Oh my god Emily,” Lindsey says annoyedly, “not everything is a competition.”
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	i hear it all in the center of my heart (you're the love of my life)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "thunder clatter" by wild cub.

They’re driving down the highway, fresh off the airport and heading to Emily’s childhood home.

Emily’s got Lindsey’s hand clasped in one hand and her phone in the other, changing the everytime Lindsey starts to sing along to it just to piss her off, and she feels like everything is right.

It hasn’t felt like that for a while, at least not for Emily.

*

It started out small, just a couple of months ago. Emma had popped by for a surprise visit- and really, since when was Emma interested in Portland, with the hipsters and the overpriced coffee, two of the things that Emma hated the most in life- and Lindsey had looked antsy and borderline sick the entire time.

One morning, Emma had insisted that Lindsey and only Lindsey get coffee with her, under the pretense of bonding, and Emily had rolled her eyes and taken it in stride, giving Lindsey a soft kiss and making her promise to bring her back a latte.

When they’d gotten back, entirely too late, Lindsey looked both relieved and even more stressed out, and Emily didn’t even know that was possible.

Emma looked so happy though, and she had given Emily a tight hug before poppling down on the couch, that Emily convinced herself that she must have totally been imagining things.

But then things got worse, sort of.

Lindsey was jumpy and nervous. She was worried about something, that much Emily could tell. 

She had brought it up exactly one time, closer to the end of the season.

They’d been laying in bed all day, the perks of having training early in the morning. Because it had been a good morning, one where Lindsey wasn’t checking her phone obsessively and tensing up anytime Emily came into the room unannounced, Emily found herself asking Lindsey a simple question.

“Are you going through something?” Lindsey’s eyebrows shot up, and the motion only seemed to spur Emily on. “Because you seem, I don’t know, a little nervous.”

Lindsey had given a nervous laugh, but also had pulled Emily closer.

“Better than ever,” Lindsey had said, and Emily could tell that she wouldn’t get anything else out of her, so she let it go.

Later that night, Lindsey had gone out for a drink with Tobin, and when she came back she looked a little less wound up, so Emily considered that a victory in and of itself.

*  
It’s later, once they’re settled into Emily’s old room- complete with the Mia Hamm poster that had made Lindsey laugh so hard that she cried the first time she came home with her. During that particular stay, right before they fell asleep each night, Lindsey would give Emily a good night kiss, and then she would mutter a “good night Mia” that would make them both laugh uncontrollably- and Emily can’t help but think that Lindsey really does look a little nauseous.

She’d looked even worse once they’d seen Emily’s parents, and really, it’s there, as Lindsey plops face down to the mattress and groans, that it all clicks in Emily’s head.

Lindsey is cheating on her..

Fuck.

*

In a manner not unlike how she would’ve acted in high school, she goes directly to Emma’s room and locks the door. 

“I think Lindsey is cheating on me.”

Emma looks at her funnily, almost like she would when they were younger and Emily’s competitive streak would get the best of her and completely fuck her over.

Almost like she can’t process what came out of Emily’s mouth.

“Aren’t you gonna say anything Emma?” 

Emma just continues to look stunned, but clears her throat as she pats the empty space next to her in bed.

“What makes you think so?”

Emily settles next to her sister, and Emma throws an arm loosely around her stomach. She takes a deep breath and settles into the hug before answering.

“She’s just being really weird- like she’s looked super stressed out since you came to Portland for the weekend months ago. And she’s like nervous around me, holds on to her phone like she’ll die otherwise. And just now she saw dad and looked like she was 2 seconds ago from barfing up the bagel she ate at the airport. And it’s because she feels guilty and is about to break up with me isn’t it?”

She’s on the verge of tears, and Emma must be able to tell, because her hold on Emily tightens. 

“Um. Okay yeah, but have you considered this maybe has to do more with a midseason slump or something?

Emily had expected Emma to sound pissed, to be ready to defend Emily in a second, but she sounds amused, like there’s definitely something that she knows that Emily doesn’t.

“What mid-season slump?” Emily answers indignantly. “We won the league, she’s the reigning MVP. There’s no way this is about soccer.”

Emma gives her one last squeeze before getting up and heading towards the door. 

“For what is worth,” she says, laughter in her voice, “I don’t think Lindsey is cheating on you.”

*

They go to dinner in downtown Atlanta, all of them and Emma’s boyfriend, but Lindsey insists that they drive separately, and Emily spends the ride to the restaurant waiting for Lindsey to break up with her.

She doesn’t, and Emma laughs at Emily as soon as she sees her, but after that dinner goes without a hitch. Lindsey holds her hand, and jokes with her parents, and then pays for everyone even though the place they picked is kind of expensive.

By the time they decided to head back it’s late, and Emily holds Lindsey’s hand in her own and she drifts off against the window.

When she comes to, they’re not at her house. They’re parked outside of her high school field, and Lindsey looks anxious.

“I thought we could look at the stars or something.”

Emily gives her a kiss and laughs, because it’s November and it’s cold, but leads her down to the field anyway.

Lindsey follows after her, and when Emily turns to make a comment about how they totally forgot to bring a blanket, she sees that Lindsey has dropped to one knee and it shuts her up immediately.

“Em, I love you,” Lindsey says, holding the most beautiful ring Emily has ever seen in between her thumb and index fingers. “ I love you, and have loved you for a long time now, and maybe I always did. And I’m not good with words but I do know that I don’t want to ever be in a world when I don’t get to be the one who loves you.”

Lindsey exhales a shaky breath into the cold Georgia air and Emily stops breathing.

“Will you marry me?”

It’s all Emily can do to haul her up and crash their lips together, to try to convey just how much she loves Lindsey into one kiss.

They both end up smiling into it so hard that they break apart.

“I can’t believe you beat me to it.”

“Oh my god Emily,” Lindsey says annoyedly, “not everything is a competition.”

Emily kisses her again, once, twice, soft and confident and happy.

When they pull away, Lindsey looks at her nervously, playing with the ring.

“Was that a yes or should I return this?” Lindsey holds the ring up and Emily chuckles before extending her left hand.

Lindsey slips the ring on and when she meets Emily’s gaze, Emily thinks that she’s never seen a smile as radiant.

“Oh Lindsey,” she says affectionately, “it was always going to be a yes.”

*

“For the record,” Emily says, later when they’re in bed, underneath a mountain of blankets and facing each other. “ I definitely thought you were cheating on me”

“Emily, what the fuck?” Lindsey groans indignantly, and Emily kisses her quiet.

And it all feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy a happy, fluffy one shot to mend your broken hearts lol.
> 
> (i also promise to update the fake dating au soonish)
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @_thunderclatter


End file.
